Apparatus, such as portable devices, may include displays that are configured to be positioned in close proximity to a user's eyes. Such displays are usually referred to as ‘near to eye displays’. However, the images provided by the displays may not be aligned for various reasons. For example, the displays may not have been calibrated during manufacturing or the calibration may have been altered due to an impact received during use of the apparatus. A user may develop eye strain using such an apparatus.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.